Akihisa Yoshii
is the protagonist of the story and act as the first-person narrator in the novels. He is portrayed as the Ultimate Idiot (Baka among all Baka) and is implied to have the worst grades among his peers of the same level. In the novels, his friends make fun of his idiocy by turning his name, by appending the suffix "-ful", into an English adjective; "He is so Akihisaful" essentially means "He is so stupid" in the context of the novels. Because of his absolute idiocy, he is also given the title of and his Shōkanjū (Summoned Being) is the only Shōkanjū given the ability to touch corporeal objects in order to help the teachers with chores as punishment for being the Ultimate Idiot. Because Shōkanjū are many times stronger than humans, Akihisa can help the teachers perform tasks that would normally require the strength of many people. The flip side to this "special ability" is the "feedback", which means that any damage taken by his Shōkanjū will be transmitted to himself as well. Thus, he is always reluctant to fight Shōkanjū battles due to the pain he would receive during battle. However, because he is accustomed to controlling his Shōkanjū, compared to the other students, his Shōkanjū is unmatched in speed, is more agile, and can execute many unorthodox moves (such as sliding attacks), and this has enabled him to win battles otherwise thought to be impossible due to his poor grades. His Shōkanjū's ability to touch corporeal objects is also instrumental in helping his class defeat Class B in Volume 1. Akihisa's parents are on long-term overseas work assignments and send money back regularly. However, he always spends this money on the latest games, and as a result, he has to live on merely salt, sugar, and water. In the anime, he is depicted to survive on a sub-divided piece of cup noodles which can be as small as 1/64 of the entire piece. Akihisa has many romantic admirers both female and male, including Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Hazuki Shimada, Toshimitsu Kubo, and Akira Yoshii (his sister), but is oblivious to this due to his idiocy. Everyone around him is aware of this, as shown when his older sister showed the two girls his fetish and Mizuki tried to attract him by tying her hair, but he still was thickheaded about her feelings. It is also suggested in the anime that both Mizuki and Minami are acting like his girlfriends, unbeknownst to him, and as they do they will try to burn any R18+ magazines he has. He frequently claims that he is energized by just looking at Hideyoshi Kinoshita due to his thought that Hideyoshi is a girl. Despite the fact that they always sabotage each other's reputation, Akihisa has a close friendship with Yūji and can communicate with him just by glances and without any words. Akihisa also has excellent cooking skills, as a result of having to fend for himself because he lives alone, and is good at housework. His favorite dish to make and eat is paella. After the tournament in Volume 2, Akihisa acquired the platinum bracelet that lets him perform dual summons, allowing him to have two Shōkanjū in a battle. Since Akira started living with Akihisa, his grades have seen a significant improvement from what they were before since he has more incentive to study. His Shōkanjū wears a school uniform and wields a bokken. During the ESB field error, his Shōkanjū was unaffected, but it multiplied enough to literally flow out of the school itself. Gallery Trivia Refrences Kategori:Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu) Characters Kategori:Male Kategori:Characters Kategori:Class Rank: 2-F